pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of the Fairies
Clash of the Fairies is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 1/17/20. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel travel through Viridian City, approaching the Viridian Gym. There is a sign on the door saying “closed.” Violet: That is peculiar. I thought that gym leaders were always in. Hazel: Even gym leaders need to get outside and enjoy themselves, don’t they? Sorrel: We can always check in with Nurse Joy, but I would assume that she is still in town. A shame. I was hoping to meet her. Hazel: (Teasing) Why? She cute? Sorrel: Huh? (Blushes) No nothing of the sort! The group heads off, as Flabébé perks her head up towards something. She allows her flower to slip out from behind Hazel’s ear, letting the breeze carry her off. Hazel: What the? Oh Flabébé! The group runs after Flabébé, ending up at a playground. Several children are sitting around as Elise and Clefairy sit on a bench, reading a story. Elise: “Long ago in the Kalos region, a herd of Flygon are angered and rampage across a forest. Nothing could get close enough to the Dragon Pokémon, as their DRAGON FLAMES lay waste to the land! The children are startled by the change in tone, Elise continuing after they calmed down. Elise: “However, a lone Wigglytuff appeared and walked up to the Flygon free of fear. It walked proudly through the dragon flames, unharmed by them. Wigglytuff appeased the Flygon and soothed them, ending the mayhem. Wigglytuff healed them as they flew on their way.” Elise closes the book, the children enamored by the story. Clefairy grins happily as well. Elise: This is the earliest known documentation of the Fairy type. A fairy tale who’s story was long thought to be just that, a story. But as a trainer, (Pets Clefairy) I was gifted with the ability to see beyond a story and what could be reality. And since then I’ve strived to change what our reality is. The children are excited as Flabébé floats in and lands on Elise’s book. Flabébé: Flabé! Flabé! Elise: Well! Who’s this little fairy? Hazel: Sorry! Hazel runs in, as Flabébé floats up to her eye level. Hazel: Flabébé is mine! I’m sorry for the inconvenience! Elise: It is fine. Your Flabébé is beautiful. My name is Elise. Sorrel: Wait, you’re Elise? Sorrel tries to part through the children, who all rise and clamor around Hazel to look at Flabébé. Child 1: It’s so cute! Child 2: It’s just a dumb flower! Child 3: Stupid! The Pokémon is on the flower! Child 2: Oh it’s okay I guess. Violet: Who is Elise? Sorrel: She’s only a rock star in the Pokémon world! She is the one who discovered the Fairy type and became the first recognized master of the Fairy type! She’s the gym leader! Elise: (Beaming) You flatter me. But yes that is all true. Violet: I recognize you. Elise: (Confused) You don’t know who I am but recognize me? Violet: Four years ago. At the Team Rocket attack on the Indigo Plateau. You defended me from an impending attack. Hazel: Hold on. (Pushes through the kids) You were at the Indigo Plateau attack?! And you never mentioned it?! Violet: The information was not pertinent to any conversation in our four month travel period. Elise: (Giggles) You’re interesting. I’m glad that I was able to help you. You’ve grown into a lovely young woman. Violet: (Curtsies) Thank you for your assistance. And now I request a gym battle with you. Elise: Ah! So you’re taking on the gyms now? In that case let us begin. Violet: Let us head to the gym. Elise: Oh, I am actually looking after the children here while their teacher, my friend, is running an errand. I am more than willing to battle you here. Hey kids! Wanna see a battle? The children all cheer, as Elise motions Violet to follow. Eevee runs along, Elise’s eyes catching her prosthetic leg. She giggles again as the two take their position. Elise: Uh would either of you be able to referee? Sorrel: (Face red) Uh I can! Elise: Ah thank you! Sorrel rubs the back of his head, as Hazel snickers at his infatuation. She sits on the bench clamored with kids, which pool off the bench to the ground. Sorrel: (Voice higher than usual) Uh what are your rules? Elise: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! You are allowed substitutions, Violet. Now for my first choice. I’ll introduce you to Granbull! Elise opens a Pokéball, choosing Granbull. Granbull: Gran! Violet: A Fairy type. Oricorio. Let us participate in battle together. Violet throws a Pokéball, choosing Oricorio. Oricorio: O-o-ori! Elise: Oh what a beautiful Pokémon! Granbull go for Play Rough! Violet: Mirror Move. Granbull and Oricorio both lunge forward, colliding and white smoke forming around them. Yellow stars from impacts occur, the two colliding fist to talon. They skid away from each other. Violet: Revelation Dance. Elise: (Grins) Fire Fang. Oricorio dances as it rubs its wings together, as it releases a wave of fire at Granbull. Granbull charges as it forms Fire Fang, absorbing the flames as it charges. Granbull bites into Oricorio, a fiery explosion pushing it back. Violet: Why did you use a Fire type attack? Due to Oricorio’s typing it does limited damage. Elise: I’d never seen this Pokémon before, so I didn’t know. However it wasn’t about damaging your Pokémon. It was about negating your attack. Hazel: I like this girl! She made Revelation Dance completely useless! Sorrel: She’s great, isn’t she? Violet: Oricorio, use Peck. Oricorio charges in with a glowing beak, leaping into the air to Peck Granbull on the forehead. Granbull’s eyes follow but it doesn’t move. Elise: Thunder Fang. Granbull opens its mouth, electric fangs forming and electrocuting Oricorio. It is stunned in midair while Granbull bites Thunder Fang into it. Oricorio screeches as it falls to the ground, stunned into paralysis. Violet: You didn’t even flinch. Elise: You don’t seem to have been that affected either. You have guts of steel. Violet: My intestines are made of organic tissue. It is not my inners that are made of steel. Elise: Your arms then. You are very interesting. Sorrel: Huh?! How could you— Elise: Her Eevee has a metal foot which means you either had it before the injury or afterwards. I am beginning to recall a young blond girl from that day, and you didn’t have an Eevee then. Which means afterwards. Oricorio has remained on the ground despite being a Flying type. Even if it is more land oriented that doesn’t explain why it ran to attack with Peck not fly. You have Pokémon that reflect you. Hazel: She, you could tell that? Elise: I’ve had years of experience practicing the art of silent observation. Learned from the best. Now Granbull. Go in for Thunder Fang! Granbull charges at Oricorio baring Thunder Fang. Oricorio: Revelation Dance! Oricorio releases Revelation Dance flames, colliding with Thunder Fang. Thunder Fang breaks through and bites into Oricorio. Oricorio falls defeated. Sorrel: Uh Oricorio is unable to battle! The winner is Granbull! Violet returns Oricorio as Violet contemplates. Violet: Relicanth. Let us participate in battle together. Violet throws her Pokéball, choosing Relicanth. Relicanth: (Grumbles) Reli. Child 1: It’s a big fish! Child 2: Why is it on land? Child 3: It has a metal tail! Elise: More and more interesting. How do you move on land? Violet: Surf. Relicanth rides a vortex of water as it shoots at Granbull. Granbull prepares Thunder Fang as Surf slams into Granbull. Granbull electrocutes itself as it’s washed back. Violet: Yawn. Elise: Dodge and use Play Rough! Relicanth lets off a pink bubble, Granbull ducking under it. It slams and pounds into Relicanth with Play Rough, knocking it back. Violet: Rock Tomb. Elise: Giga Impact. Relicanth forms and fires Rock Tomb. Granbull charges and surrounded by purple swirling energy. Giga Impact obliterates Rock Tomb and slams into Relicanth. It skids back as Granbull stands and pants. Violet: Yawn. Relicanth releases Yawn, popping in Granbull’s face. Violet: Surf. Elise: Thunder Fang! Relicanth Surfs forward as Granbull leaps and bites into the water with Thunder Fang. The electricity travels along the Surf wave and electrocutes Relicanth. The Surf wave breaks as Relicanth wipes out. It hits the ground defeated. Sorrel: Relicanth is unable to battle! The winner is Granbull! Hazel: Are you kidding?! She’s beyond strong! Granbull yawns loudly, smacking its jaws. It lays down and falls asleep. Sorrel: Looks like the Yawn finally took effect. Violet: Eevee. Let us participate in battle together. Eevee: Ee! Eevee runs onto the field, wagging her tail. Violet: Use Glitzy Glow. Eevee’s forehead glows purple as she releases a telekinetic blast. Granbull tumbles backwards in its sleep as a Light Screen forms on Violet’s side. Elise: What is going on? An attack that defends? Granbull, wake up! Violet: Bouncy Bubble. Eevee scrapes her prosthetic in the ground, forming a bubble overhead. She fires it and it hits Granbull. Granbull slumps over defeated. Sorrel: Granbull is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee! Elise returns Granbull, pressing the Pokéball to her chest. Elise: Thank you Granbull. That was excellent. Clefairy. Clefairy: Fairy! Clefairy hops over to the field, disappointing the children she was hanging out with. Clefairy takes her position across from Eevee, the two eager to go. Elise: Those two easily share the strongest bond. Let’s test them out. Clefairy, use Magical Leaf! Violet: Bouncy Bubble. Clefairy twirls her fingers to form green energy leaves, then points forward to fire them. Eevee fires Bouncy Bubble as Magical Leaf cuts through it. The Light Screen resists the Magical Leaf, though Eevee still strains from the impact. Elise: So it is a Light Screen. In that case use Meteor Mash! Violet: Quick Attack. Eevee charges with white streaks behind her while Clefairy cocks her fist back. She shoots forward in blue energy and blasts through Eevee. Eevee tumbles back, barely able to stand back up. Violet emits a small gasp. Violet: Eevee! Are you okay? Eevee: (Strains) Ee. Elise: Do you wish to continue? Eevee seems to be taking heavy damage after that. Violet: I, I wish to continue. You are stated to be the master of Fairy Pokémon. That and you assisted me in the past. I wish to show you my true strength. Eevee, how do you feel? Eevee: (Determined) Ee! Eevee glows with a golden aura, it radiating across the field. The children gasp in marvel, as Elise takes a defensive stance. Elise: Whatever this power is, I can’t wait for them to gain the advantage. Clefairy, use Dazzling Gleam! Violet: Golden Tackle! Clefairy is surrounded in a rainbow colored sphere of energy as she launches forward. Eevee charges for Golden Tackle as the two collide. An explosion occurs as the force blows a wind in everyone’s face. Children: WHOA! Hazel: Ha! No Pokémon has been a match against that Golden Tackle yet! Sorrel: We’ll have to see. Smoke covers the field, as Violet raises her hand to her mouth. She run into the smoke, as Elise stands with a tough expression. Clefairy flips out of the smoke and lands in front of Elise, grinning. The smoke clears as Violet is on her knees, cradling Eevee in her arms. Elise smiles. Elise: Excuse me! Referee boy. Sorrel: Oh, right. Eevee is unable to battle! The winner is Clefairy and the victor is Elise! The children yell and cheer, rushing out to Elise and Clefairy. Hazel and Sorrel rush over to Violet. Hazel: Oh my! Is Eevee okay? Violet: Based off physical signs and the course of battle, I diagnose fatigue and exhaustion. Hazel: (Groans) Yes, yes. Sorrel: No one has even matched that Golden Tackle before. Elise’s power is incredible. Elise approaches Violet, smiling. Elise: That was a wonderful battle, Violet. The compassion and bond you share with your Pokémon is very obvious. I look forward to you coming back and challenging me to a rematch. Violet: Thank you for the compliment. However, I have engaged you in the role of combat and failed. Hazel: She has this rule where she doesn’t re-challenge gym leaders she’s lost to. Unless there was an exponential circumstance. Elise: Oh. That’s disappointing. In that case, how about you come back after the Pokémon League? If it isn’t an official battle, there is nothing wrong with battling again is there? Violet begins to answer then stops, finger to her chin. She takes a moment. Violet: I, suppose not. Elise: Wonderful! We shall battle again someday then. Violet: We will. Thank you. Violet curtsies while Elise offers a hand. Violet stares at it for a moment, but returns the handshake. Elise focuses on the feel of the hand under the glove, but continues smiling. The sun is setting as the teacher takes her students again. The children wave to Elise as she and Clefairy leave, them waving back. A ringtone sounds, as Elise pulls out a Holo Caster, showing Abi’s picture on the caller ID. She answers. Elise: Abi? It’s been too long! Main Events * Violet has a battle with Elise and loses. * Elise's Granbull is revealed to have learned Thunder Fang and Giga Impact. * It's revealed Elise saved Violet from an attack at the Indigo League attack 5 years before. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Elise * Hazel * Sorrel * Children Pokémon * Oricorio (Violet's, Baile form) * Relicanth (Violet's) * Eevee (Violet's) * Granbull (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) Trivia * This episode features Elise's power increase since becoming gym leader. Her previous battles as gym leader were after she was recently appointed. * This episode occurs prior to the crossover special Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out. This is solidified by Abi calling Elise at the end. * Elise used Clefairy, her strongest before, second in the battle. This may hint that Togetic has evolved into Togekiss by this point. * The first part of Violet's time before the series is revealed. 5 years prior she was at the Indigo League during the Team Rocket attack in Vs. Mewtwo 1 and 2. ** As she is about 14 in this series, this meant she was 9 at the time Elise protected her. * Violet puts a timeline to her travels with Hazel and Sorrel. They have been traveling for 4 months at this point. * Elise found a loophole in Violet's refusal for gym rematches by challenging her to a friendly battle in the future. * Sorrel having a crush on Elise is a parallel to Hazel's crush on Ian. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles